A molded body comprising a thermoplastic resin is used in various fields. In a living environment, it is difficult to prepare the state that there is no stain, and, importantly, it is difficult for the stain to be attached, or when a stain is attached, it is easy to get off the stain or to clean off. However, conventional cleaning methods of removing the stain have problems, for example, since the molded body is inferior to a detergent-proof property when the resin molded body is an acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene resin (ABS resin), if repeatedly exposed to the detergent, a solvent crack will occur, and since the resin molded body is inferior to an abrasion resistance when the resin molded body is a polypropylene resin (PP resin), a crack is made on a surface at the time of wiping. Therefore, it is important for wiping with a dry cloth to be able to remove the stain and for the wiping to make no scratch.
JP 2000-189345A discloses a resin molded body (toilet seat) having a antifouling property and prepared by adding a lubricant, such as paraffin wax, to a matrix material resin. However, since the added lubricant is oleophilic, the antifouling property is not acquired to some kinds of stain.
JP 2006-37085A discloses a method of mixing a fluorine-containing copolymer with a thermoplastic resin to conduct a surface modification. However, only water- and oil-repellency specialized in alcohol repellency is exhibited as an effect, but other effects cannot be seen.